Loves me, Loves me not
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: Christmas is here and it works magics on Nora and Kazuma's relationship. To bad Kazuma can be stubborn. But Nora tries and well...the ususal...happens...when Nora tries to understand Kazuma. He does NOT have the brain power to understand Kazu NORAXKAZU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Chobi-Chan here! Miss me? I bet ya did. Teehee~! Chu~!**

**Don't worry for those of you who fallow my other fic Gomenasai, I have not given up on the fic. I merely must wait for insperation or the next book in Nora. It's out so it be to much longer until I get it. And i've also been reading this other manga which i find find pretty cool. Togainu no chi. it's BL too! KYAAAA~! CHU~!**

**Anyway this is just a short fic about Christmas and what Nora and Kazuma do to entertain themselves around this freezing hoilday. I might do one for the summer. Possibly don't know yet any way~! Enjoy~!**

**P.S i edited this by myself so excuse me for the mistakes some times I just miss things -Sweat-**

* * *

==CHU~!

**Loves me, loves me not**

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

_Chapter one: All I want for Christmas…_

All around the city was the signs of the nearing holidays. The ground was covered in crystalline snow and the sky was gray threatening to snow once more. Children on sleds played on the hill by the frozen river where some teenagers and adults slid across laughing in amusement. Kids had snow ball fights and built snowmen and running around them once finished.

Large businesses were decorated with lights and Christmas decorations in the windows. People bustled around finishing there holiday shopping. People even wished strangers and merry Christmas as they passed each other on the streets. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Save a certain two. And they were Kazuma and Nora. The human teen had never enjoyed Christmas. He had just seen it as some poor excuse to hand out gifts like a moron and the always expect something in return afterwards. He hated the carolers that had always seemed to stop at his house. Hated the traffic. Hated the snow. Hated the cold.

Nora was more oblivious to it all. He had never heard of Christmas, though a lot had changed since the early spring. First off Nora, once it had started getting cold. Sort of moved in with Kazuma and his family. Much to Miss. Migari's delight. And Kazuma's scorn at the idea. Yet his mother would have it no other way.

In truth she had always loved to coddle Nora. Today had been the last day of school before they let out for vacation and that had meant Christmas was definitely on it's way. Weather he liked it or not.

"I'm home" Kazuma called as he walked into his house leaving the cold. He dumped off his things and his jacket on a maid who would take his things up to his room. He walked further into his large home entering the large living room. Once again it had been overly decorated for the season. The fire place was lit and the faint melody of holiday music played. The tree was lit and decorated with some gifts under the tree already. And once again he noticed all of the mistletoe that hung in almost every doorway and entrance way. That was one tradition he had hated the most. His mother sat on the couch with a warm cup of chocolate.

"Welcome home sweetie? Where's Nora?" she asked looking around herself. Kazuma shrugged before walking around the couch to seat across from his mother with the decorated coffee table between them. "Oh, I hope he doesn't get sick. That would be terrible" she mumbled thoughtfully. As if on cue the silver haired teen walked through the doorway, he stopped and blinked slowly before glaring at Kazuma. Nora was covered in snow, his hair was wet and he looked slightly pale.

"What happened to you stupid?" Kazuma asked nonchalantly. Nora growled at him.

"I'm not stupid! And I was waiting for you outside after school but you never showed" the silver haired teen yelled. "I stood out there and was jumped by a bunch of snowball wielding students!"

"Aww you poor thing, you need to dry off before you get sick" his mother mused before standing. "I'll get you something warm to drink, Kazuma go get Nora a towel so he can dry off" the teen sighed and stood up and left the room leaving Nora alone. In the room for an extended period of time before Kazuma returned carrying a blanket and a towel.

"Tha-" Nora began before the things were thrown at him. That's what he got for being nice. He grumbled and pulled his long hair out of his three-ponytails before ruffling his hair with the towel. Kazuma walked back over to his place on the couch and sat down again. Nora had decided to take a place in front of the fire to warm himself up. He pulled the blanket around himself just as Kazuma's mother appeared net to him handing him a cup of warm chocolate. Saying his thanks he sipped on the drink while staring into the fire.

After a long while of him just sitting around Kazuma's mother left with his father to do some last minute shopping saying that Christmas was just days away. Leaving the two boys alone in the manor. Kazuma flipped through the channels for something mind numbing to watch, and much to his distaste every freaking channel was playing some holiday special. Giving up he turned the TV off leaving the room quiet with only the sound of the stereo that played 'All I want for Christmas'.

The two teens sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Nora poked at the wood in the fire with a metal prong with a bored expression. Kazuma with his legs crossed his face resting against his knuckles as he absent mindedly watched Nora play with the cinders.

"Careful not to burn yourself, mutt" Kazuma said in a monotone. Nora glared at him.

"Stop calling me a dog!!" he yelled as he usually did. The human teen sat emotionlessly looking at Nora with a jaded expression. Cerberus glared at Kazuma. _'Stupid, annoying midget, infuriating..'_

"Don't strain your brain" and with that Nora snapped. Again.

"I'll flick cinders at you!" Nora warned. Why the hell was Kazuma teasing Nora anyway? He hadn't done anything wrong! Yet anyway. He smirked at Kazuma who narrowed his eyes on him just as the demon jumped up leaving his blanket on the floor before attacking Kazuma. Trying to put him in a head lock.

" I forbid!" Kazuma snapped letting Nora be chocked by the command. The silver haired teen fell back to the floor yanking Kazuma by his shirt taking him with him.

"Owwie" Nora whined. Kazuma glared at Nora from his place on top of him before Nora turned the tables wrestling with each other finally Nora was on top of Kazuma now. Though his victory was one short lived.

"I forbid!"

"Ouch damn it!" Nora fell over to the side chocking again. Kazuma moved to crawl away but his pants leg was grabbed but Nora and he was drug back across the carpeted floor. The human teen quickly grabbed heavy Santa table decoration on the coffee table. He hit Nora in the head with the blunt end. "OW!!" Nora yelped holing his head painfully. "You…bastard" he mumbled. Kazuma stood up holding the Santa decoration in his hand.

"Serves you right mutt" he snapped. "This seems to be the only way you learn, though pain" Nora growled and shoved at Kazuma surprising him he stumbled backwards before falling back over the couch dropping the Santa. When he did it activated and made a sound.

'Ho ho ho…ho ho ho…ho ho ho….ho ho ho' Nora busted up laughing while Kazuma inwardly seethed. He was going to kill his mutt. Without really thinking the teen rolled over before standing on the other side of the couch glaring daggers at the still laughing Nora. The mutt smirked at him. Kazuma he could just say 'I forbid' and be done with this, but that hadn't been working lately. Nora had been getting more infuriating as the days went by. The dual toned haired teen picked up the Santa and chucked it at Nora who had dodged it, he then jumped over the couch at Nora causing the demon to step back in surprise.

Nora stepped back and was pushed backwards by Kazuma causing his mutt to fall back over the coffee table. He picked up the Santa and threw it at Nora hitting him again with the decortation. And once again it activated. 'Ho ho ho…ho ho ho…ho ho ho…' Kazuma kept an emotionless face before a smile cracked up onto his face at the coincidence. Slowly he chuckled at the event not knowing why it was funny. Nora glared up at Kazuma rubbing his head in pain where the Santa had hit him. No wanting Kazuma to get the best out of him he leaped up and attack Kazuma again.

The two had wrestled with when Nora was just beginning to get the upper hand Kazuma would cheat and say 'I forbid' and once again be on top. They'd hit each other with what ever random objects they could find surprisingly not braking a single thing. Nora tackled Kazuma into the couch with enough force causing the couch to over turn, the two tumbling off the over turned couch. Taking his chance Kazuma grabbed Nora by the collar and threw him into the ground only to be thrown off the two wrestling on the ground. Kazuma kneed Nora in the gut causing him to double over, the human teen pushed Nora off him and crawled to his feet stumbling against the wall for support. He ached all over.

Nora glared and moved to attack him again. "I forbid!" Kazuma yelled before Nora could touch him, he fell over chocking again.

"You cheat!" Nora yelled at him. Kazuma made a face at him.

"Tch. Cry about it" he grumbled. Cerberus recovered and reached up grabbing Kazuma's jean pocket before yanking him to the ground and wrestling again.

_Ten minutes later…._

Nora and Kazuma lay panting sprawled out on the floor to warn out to hit each other anymore. The couch was still over turned, things were knocked off the coffee table. Yet nothing was broken which was a surprise considering Kazuma had beaten Nora in the head with the Santa repeatedly. 'Ho ho ho….ho ho ho…ho ho ho' Nora's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he sat up rubbing his aching muscles, Kazuma had done the same only standing up with much effort that he would never admit.

Cerberus glanced up over his shoulder from his place on the floor to see Kazuma stand. The human teen had begun cleaning up the mess, fixing the couch despite his pain. Picking up the noisy Santa which wouldn't shut up now. It must have been broken because it wasn't stopping and Kazuma couldn't figure out how to turn it off so he just let it go stuffing it under a throw pillow to muffle the sound.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"HI! This is the Dark Liege! I'm not at the phone right now as you can already tell! Teehee!! Leave a message and I'll get back to you~! Oh and if this is Nora the answer is no. Mommy loves you though!" Nora stood thoroughly annoyed before hanging up the cell phone and chucking it at the throw pillow on the couch. 'Ho ho ho…'

"SHUT UP!!" Nora yelled jabbing a finger at the throw pillow. It was early morning, everyone had must have asleep except for the occasional servants Nora would see in the halls. Hell even Kazuma was still asleep. The demon's stomach growled from hunger. "So hungry.." he mumbled to himself. He ventured into the kitchen to look for something to much on, so far all he found was things that needed to be cooked. Nora grumbled as he found something to make for breakfast, absent mindedly he started to try and prepare what he thought would be pancakes. He fallowed the directions but still he had a feeling he was doing it wrong cause it had started to smell burnt and stick horribly. "Damn…"

"The hell is that smell? What did you do?" Kazuma complained as he walked into the kitchen, Nora looked over his shoulder at him.

"I'm hungry isn't it obvious" he muttered. Kazuma rolled his eyes and walked up to Nora's mess.

"You're an idiot, you didn't put enough milk in the mix" Kazuma criticized. Nora growled at him ready to retort when his stomach growled loudly. "Clean up this mess…"

"I'm fucking starving!" Nora began to berate before Kazuma cut him off like Nora had just done.

"I forbid" Kazuma sighed. And once again Nora chocked and fell over on the floor. "You never let me finish. Clean up the mess AND I'll make you something to eat" the teen explained. Nora blinked slightly confused. "well? Start cleaning" Kazuma ordered. Nora hesitantly did what he was told and as promised Kazuma had began cooking something for Nora and himself.

Nora sat patently at the table awaiting his food. And after while of waiting it was finished. "Here you go mutt" Kazuma said as he walked over with the plate handing it to Nora. During the exchange their hands had brushed up against each other raising goose bumps from the two. Nora blushed lightly and looked away as did Kazuma.

"Umm Thanks" Nora mumbled.

"Sure" Kazuma added quietly stowing his hands in his pockets. It was strange really. Just the day before they were beating each other with random objects and now they were to embarrassed to look at each other. Nora swallowed glanced over at Kazuma's back as he was cleaning up the cooking area. He looked small and fragile. Though to Nora all humans looked that way to him.

Around the same time they had finished their tasks mainly cause Nora had scarfed down his food. Surprisingly Kazuma had taken his clean plate and set it in the sink for him, at the same time Nora stood up and just as Kazuma turned to him.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Kazuma pointed out dryly.

"I'm going to go back to sleep" Nora said in unison. The two looked at each other slightly dumfounded. The two toned boy made a face before walking up the stairs with Nora fallowing him. Upon entering the room Nora ran up flopping childishly onto the bed.

"Mutt, get off my bed" Kazuma snapped. Nora smirked and tossed a pillow at Kazuma's head.

"Woof" Nora barked. Inwardly seething Kazuma sighed. "The dogs being disobedient again, what ya going to do about it?" the silver haired demon joked laughing laying on his back on the bed.

"Your right. Your disobedience has forced me aback to think of a more appropriate response" Kazuma muttered. "And so I have made my decision on how to punish my dog" Nora closed his eyes smirking before he was suddenly tackled by Kazuma who pinned him down onto the bed by his wrists over his head. Nora's eyes eased open looking up at Nora who straddled his waist and held him down. The demon blushed slightly at the very lewd position they were in.

"Wha"

"I wonder. 'I forbid' doesn't seem to work anymore. And you've forced me this far as another term of obedience" Nora clenched his eyes shut half expecting to be beat to death. Yet inside ever so slightly he felt the warmth of lips pressed down on his own. His eyes snapped open his pupils dilating at the sensation.

He and Kazuma. Where kissing? The human teen had his mouth pressed firmly over Nora's mouth unmoving though his tongue grazing over lips and nipping his lips demanding for them to open. Surprisingly complying Nora parted his lips darting his tongue into Kazuma's mouth before the opposite could happen. The human teen moaned and pulled back in the slightest not expecting that much.

He was guided to stay close when his lips lifted again lingering close to his own, and with that Kazuma had relinquished his hold on Nora's hands unwillingly. That was his second mistake. With now free hands Nora quickly reached up placing his hands on the small of Kazuma's back. The human teen groaned at the attention of those hungry lips on his own. Kazuma trembled and continued to lean back forcing Nora to sit up right in order to continue the kiss. Only still Kazuma absent mindlessly pushed back threatening to fall off of Nora's mouth.

"Kazu" Nora gasped against his masters lips. It was meant as a warning telling him that he was about to fall off. The human seemed to paid him no mind trailing his hands up and finding their place on Nora's shoulders. Cerberus pulled Kazuma closer to him before shifting his weight and twisting his body until Kazuma was under him on his back. Pressing his weight into him managing to never brake the kiss, warm wav ripped through the two as Nora's one hand rubbed down Kazuma's side catching erect moans from the latter. Though despite his best efforts at staying quiet Kazuma found himself slowly being submerged. And he had never felt a better feeling more exhilarating then this moment right now.

His hands griped Nora's shoulders tightly as his tongue danced against Nora's in his own mouth. Nora's hand groped along Kazuma's clothed hip before his h and dived under the fabric of his shirt to rest on his delightfully warm skin.

"Ah…ngh Nor…ngh" Kazuma squirmed beneath him his frame trembling in pleasure, his voice making all sorts of sounds that had driven Nora over the edge. Finally braking the kiss when Kazuma had been at a loss for breath making a sound of protest, Nora broke away leaving a thread of saliva between the two. Kazuma panted heavily his face adorn with a flush, the demon feeling the urge to ravish his love with a kiss on his chin. Trailing kisses down his back his one hand unbuttoning his shirt. Kazuma moaned again beneath him. And Kazuma would swear in the beginning it had been completely innocent. He had never meant to go this far, but now that he was here. He couldn't bare brake away. He only felt like pleading to be held tighter, but his pride refused to allow him to do so. No matter how much he had wanted to.

He had only wished that Nora would crumble his resolve and crush him. Make him beg and destroy him only to nurture him after it was all over. Nora kissed Kazuma's collar bone erecting another moan from him, his skin was flushed and hot to the touch. Nora broke away and stopped all movements before looking down at Kazuma's pained expression. He seemed to be some inner turmoil his hands moving to grasp his back before tugging at the hem of Nora's shirt.

"I want…this off" Kazuma panted. For once never putting up a fight Nora sat up pulling his black shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He leaned back over Kazuma grinding his knee between Kazuma's getting another chocked moan of ecstasy. Nora brushed Kazuma's hair back before planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. He felt as if he was on fire, his hot skin burned his lips. Kazuma trailed his hands along Nora's smooth chest delighting in the feel of the muscles under his skin. The demon smiled at his gestures and placed his hand over Kazuma's before raising it to his lips, his tongue flicking out to taste his palm.

And the rest had left off from their, only reached new heights and squeezing each other tighter. Tasting the surface and inner caverns of their lips. Leaving marks and bites trailed along each others skin.

Nora sat on the beds edge staring at the floor. His shirt long been discarded but his pants were still in place. They had never gotten to far. Neither ebbed on far enough to take it to far. The silver haired demon could hear the water running in the bathroom from the shower that Kazuma had left to a while ago. Inwardly Nora panicked about what had happened before, he was anxious and nervous also so slightly embarrassed. He had taken to banging his head off the wall but stopped that once given a head ache.

Now he waited for the outcome, not a single word was said from Kazuma. Only: 'I'm going to go take a shower' and that was it. "I'm so stupid" Nora mumbled placing his aching head in his hands.

"Finally you and I can agree on something" Kazuma pointed out as he exited the steaming washroom. He had changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a snug black long sleeve shirt underneath a snug green decaled t-shirt. He ruffled his hair with a towel to dry his hair.

Nora bit his lip slightly as the human teen neared him surprisingly taking a seat next to him on the bed. The human teen sat in silence focusing a little to much on drying his hair. He had kissed Nora only to get him to shut up, unknowing that it would lead into something entirely different. He glanced over at Nora who still had his face hidden in his hands.

"Kazuma I.." Nora trailed off when he heard Kazuma's phone ring, naturally he picked it up immediately and answered it.

"Hello?"

"HIYA KAZU-CHAN!!!" The Dark Liege beamed over the phone line. Kazuma held the phone out away from his ear to check if it was bleeding. "Hey! My little puppy called earlier and left a message yelling shut up and ho ho ho what was that about?" she asked giggling. Kazuma looked to Nora who had a questioning look. Then it dawned on him. Oh he must have not hung up and it went into voice mail.

"Then my little puppy never answers my calls I'm truly hurt!" she feigned cried.

"What do you want?" Kazuma asked annoyed.

"Oh! You're a sharp one Kazuy! Actually I was planning on ice skating in the human world! So I can spend some family time with my favorite boys!" she beamed. Kazuma blinked along with Nora in confusion. "And I won't take no for an answer!" the two boys sat dazed by the news. Skating? With the Dark Liege?

Something told them that this was going to be a painful experience.

* * *

Ha ha Love you all please leave a review or not. Entirly your choice I just hope you enjoyed your trip through this fiction.

Until later!

Chu~!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey~! I missed you guys luls anyway. I know I updated quick. I actually normally don't put stories up one chapter at a time. Cause well...i never really found a reason to my madness yet.....perhaps I'm just strange like that.....anyway don't let my strangness hinder you~! ENJOY THE FIC~!

* * *

_

_Loves me, Loves me not_

_Chapter two: Don't want much for Christmas_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~

There was a lot of things that Nora hated. In fact the list was a long one. And now he knew for sure he could add one to it. Ice skating would be up there with humans and spiders. Nora stood in the cold in the middle of the out door ice rink. It was a large frozen over area with a large pine tree decorated with bright lights and big glass ornaments. The large ice rink was located in a town square with soft Christmas playing over the speakers. Hundreds of people skated happily, mostly friends and couples and family. The silver haired demon sighed what was the point in skating around on ice? Nora lifted his chin looking up at the towering and shimmering Christmas tree. What was the point in Christmas. Seemed like a greedy holiday to him.

A day when everyone expects gifts from everyone they know. Drunken office parties.

And stupid cards. Stupid lights, stupid tidings, stupid snow, stupid happy people, stupid hopeful children. Stupid, stupid. Just stupid.

"Nora!" the Dark Liege piped before hugging her precious Cerberus. She was in her sealed form for purposes of blending in. She wore a red coat with white fur. Mostly it was a very festive outfit with white fur and red fabric. The blond demon coddled Nora affectionately. "Aww poor puppy, standing here all by your lonesome" she feigned sadness. Nora was a bit agitated but said nothing. Kazuma skated gracefully to their sides with a blank expression watching the Dark Lieges childish mannerisms.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Though traveling with the Dark Liege to insure her safety. Though she could very well manage herself. Riven sat on the ice with a fishing rod, the line dangling into a hole in the ice and into the water. He watched concentrating carefully. Yet he hadn't gotten a bite for hours. Not even a nibble. "Sir Riven" Barik mumbled standing on the ice next to him, the general looked up at his lieutenant.

"Oh hello, Barik won't you join me in fishing?" Riven mused. Barik sighed.

"Your wasting your time sir" the depressed demon mumbled. Riven gave him a questioning look.

"Hmm?"

"You can't fish here sir" Barik tried to explain. Riven didn't seem to get it. "Sir, there are no fish here, it's just the town square covered in ice" Riven blinked and looked down into the hole, no water.

"Well would you look at that, no water" Barik sighed while Riven stood up a next to him. "That explains so much" he mused scratching his head. The teal haired demon then wrapped his fingers around Barik's cold hand. "Wanna skate now instead?" Barik sighed and had no choice but to be lead by Riven who held his hand.

"Shouldn't we be watching after the Dark Liege sir?"

"She has Nora and Kazuma with her, she'll be fine" Riven assured him before placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriends cold cheek.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The blond haired Liege skated around holding Kazuma's hand on one side and Nora on the other. She seemed to be very much enjoying herself, skating haphazardly which made Nora slightly nervous for his own safety. Having already almost been driven into several people already. Kazuma seemed to be fairing better then Nora, since he had once gone skating with his parents every year against his will even with friends.

It was easy to say that the Dark Liege was energetic saying that she had been coped up with work and needed some R & R. And Nora knew that was a lie. She barely ever worked. "Nora! Your so quiet! Barik keeps up conversations better then you!" the Dark Liege giggled. Nora frowned at her.

He had a lot on his mind. Mostly…Nora glanced over at Kazuma across from him. The Dark Liege acting as a Berlin wall between them. Nora then looked slowly away his head hanging to watch the ground beneath him. So many things left unsaid between them. And Kazuma made no attempt at conversation about the incident. And he began to wonder if this had been Kazuma's plan at keeping him quiet. "NORA! LOOK OUT!" the Dark Liege yelled from beside him, Cerberus looked up a moment to late, the Liege releasing his hand to keep them from getting pulled down my Nora as he collided with a girl pretty hard.

The Dark Liege and Kazuma winced at the sound. Nora just laid on his back looking up at the dark sky for a while. Okay that hurt slightly.

The girl sat up rubbing her head. "Oh ow" Koyuki mumbled. That was when Yano and Fujimori skated to her side.

"Koyuki-Chan" Yano asked holding a hand out to assist her. The pigtailed girl looked up at his hand and let him help her up. "Hey pal! You better watch where…" Yano began before stopping seeing Nora stand up. And he had flashbacks about the time in the woods. Kazuma's SP correct?

"OH! It's mister SP!" Koyuki cheered grabbing Nora's hand. "I'm sorry for running into you! Are you here with Kazu-kun?" she pestered. Kazuma sighed and was dragged up to them by the blond demon.

"Hello" she introduced herself smiling brightly. Yano and Fujimori made faces blushing deeply at big and busty. Kazuma sighed beside her and glanced at Nora who was brushing the snow off himself. "Hi I'm the Dar--I mean….Yuilia, Kazuma's friend" she lied smoothly. Koyuki smiled at her.

"Hello Yuilia-san! I'm Koyuki a classmate in Kazuma's school and vice president!" she beamed. The Dark Liege shook her hand excitedly as did Koyuki.

"I have a feeling were going to be great friends!"

"Oh my god! Same here!" Kazuma and Nora sweat dropped. This was well awkward. The boys would never understand girls. Nora stole a fleeting glance at Kazuma, who didn't seem to notice him. And for the longest time he found himself staring for what felt like hours, his soft neck that was hidden under a scarf and a turtle neck. His face was paler then usual his cheeks were flushed rosy from the cold. His mop raven and gold highlighted hair wavered in the cold wind. And he was simply left in a small sate of awe, a genuine smile creeping up into his face.

Said student turned glancing at Nora catching his wondering eyes, Nora reacting with a jump an quickly looked away again his face flushed. And leaving him to blame it on the cold weather. Nora was then snatched up by the Dark Liege.

"Nora sweetie! Lets skate some more! Barik and Riven should be around here some where" she commented thoughtfully. Cerberus sighed able to see his breath from the cold. Kazuma neared Nora on his skates gliding up to them, just as Riven and Barik skated up to there master.

"Ma'am it's best for you not to stay in the living world much longer" Barik offered in a low undertone. In truth he was freezing his ass off, though Riven seemed unmoved by the cold weather. The Dark Liege waved him off.

"Pish-posh! Everything's good and jolly!" she waved them off childishly. Nora glanced over at Kazuma who seemed unfocused staring off to the side as the other skaters glided around on the ice. The human teen seemed to have his attention pulled back by his student council members chiming happily in his ear. Koyuki excited for the schools field trip next week. Apparently it was to some ski lodge.

But the silver haired demon hadn't cared for any of that, perhaps the time apart would allow him to think and straighten out his thoughts. He was confused, and all this afternoon when he tried to bring it up about today's events. Kazuma would pointedly changed the subject or walk off quickly.

He took to ignoring Nora all evening and afternoon. He wanted to know if it was okay for him to feel this way. Was it okay for him to feel this way about another man, let alone Kazuma? A human. His master. A man. But he couldn't kid himself. He couldn't lie or try to pretend it didn't happen. Cause it had.

He suddenly felt sick with guilt and apprehension. The outcome would kill him.

"Nora" the dark Liege mused whirling around on her skates to face Nora. She paused for a moment seeing the sick look on Nora's face.

"Hey what's the matter?" Kazuma looked up hearing the Liege's concern. Seeing Nora's pale expression, he raised his hand and placing it to cradle his face.

His head hurt, everything seemed to spin around him. His head swam, he felt dizzy. His stomach felt hallow. Unwillingly he leaned back slipping on his skates falling backwards. Without thinking Kazuma dived his hands forward grasping the scruff of his sleeves being yanked down with Nora onto the ice. The spectators wincing at the crash.

The silver haired demon exhaled looking up at the twinkling sky. Christmas sucked he heard Kazuma grunt from his place next to Nora on the ice. The dual eyed demon looked up at Kazuma who sat up looking down at him, the silver haired demon carrying a innocent and misunderstanding expression. Kazuma carrying a blank and annoyance look before he sighed and carefully stood up so he didn't slip on the ice. "Nora sweetie are you alright?" the Liege pressed making a pouting face.

"Yeah Nora-San are alright?" Koyuki asked holding out a hand to help him up. Yano and Fujimoto surprisingly grabbing his shoulders and hoisting him up, Koyuki pulling on his gloved hand to get him to stand shakily on his feet.

Kazuma stood carrying a blank expression, his hands stowed in his pockets as he looked off to his left at the ice. "I'm fine" Nora sighed. "But I'm done skating" he mumbled turning to skate to the snowy edge of the ice large ice rink. Kazuma looked up watching as the silver haired demon left. Cerberus taking off his skates and putting his boots back on, taking a seat on the wooden bench near the edge of the rink. Seeing other couples kissing and smiling as they either watched for skated.

He watched as Barik and Riven skated around slowly seemingly to be talking about something as they did so. Riven never missing a chance to smile and tease Barik about something. He watched as Koyuki and the Dark Liege skated around skillfully, as Yano and Fujimoto slipped occasionally to keep up with the two girls. Kazuma skated inattentively with his hands in his pockets.

Cerberus watched a couple fall over and laugh about it as the other held each other up. And whilst watching the seemingly hundreds of people on the large oval rink around the towering pine tree. He suddenly felt snow get smashed into his face and hair. He sputtered and jumped up with surprise turning to seeing Kazuma standing behind him holding a fresh snowball in his other hand.

"It's Christmas stop being a scrooge" Kazuma sighed tossing the ball of snow back and forth between his hands. Nora frowned at him as he was pelted with the snow ball on the side of the head.

"Your acting awful childish for then usual" Nora grumbled as he brushed the snow out of his bangs. Kazuma smirked as he perfect another mass of snow in his hands. "Really?" Kazuma deadpanned.

"Really, really" he was suddenly hit with another snow ball from the human teen. His eyebrow twitched before he lunged at Kazuma jumping over the bench shoving him in the snow. Kazuma fell back into a snow drift falling in a few feet into the snow. Whilst they were teasing, a familiar Christmas song started to play over the speakers around the rink.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is... You _

Kazuma having issues getting out of the snow drift, Nora leaned over and yanked him out of the Kazuma shaped hole in the snow. The silver haired demon never missing a beat to scoop up snow and ruffle it though Kazuma's hair, the human teen protesting showing himself away from Nora stepping back to scoop up some white snow and threw the powder at the demon in retaliation.

"Fuck" Nora complained spitting the snow out of his mouth before he whipped a perfectly round snowball at Kazuma pegging him in the shoulder. The charcoal haired teen stepped back making a snow ball and lobbing it at Nora, the ball of crush snow flying over Nora's head.

The two ran around the snow drifts slipping on ice occasionally as they lobbed snow balls and threw snowy powder at each other. Kicking snow up in each other's faces. Nora surprisingly laughing some times to hard he could barely stand. Kazuma's occasionally echo of chuckles whilst throwing snow balls at his companion.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace _

_Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know_

_ Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

_You baby _

To others they looked extremely childish to be chasing each other around with the intent of soaking the other with snow. Ducking under snow balls while throwing another lousy snow ball, unable to keep up with their lungs freezing from inhaling the freezing air. Their limbs and fingers going numb from the cold. Their was clothes and hair was soaked. Nora teasing Kazuma as he kicked snow up into his face as he neared him.

The human teen raising his arms to block the snow from getting his face before he tackled Nora into the snow bank.

The two laid sprawled out in the snow, their breath creating puffs of white condensation in the air. Koyuki suddenly leaning over them with an excited smile. "Tired yet?" she giggled. The Dark Liege giggling with Riven and Barik by her side standing off to the side watching as the teens pulled each other up out of the snow.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_ I won't even wish for snow_

_ I'm just gonna keep on waiting _

_Underneath the mistletoe _

_I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_ I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeers click _

_'Cause I just want you here tonight _

_Holding on to me so tight _

_What more can I do_

_ Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

_Ooh baby _

Delighted with her wonderful evening with her two favorite boys. The Dark Liege departed wishing them happy holidays. Of coarse not leaving without giving Kazuma and Nora their presents. Only ruining Nora's good mood. The gift for Nora had been a red leather collar with large gold jingle bell on the end, Kazuma got a matching leash to the collar. Nora having no choice but to wear the collar, the leash attached for Kazuma to hold.

"Bye-bye kids" the Liege mused blowing a kiss to them. Kazuma simply waved with a deadpanned face. Nora swearing for her to burn in hell and never come back. "Let's go home mutt" Kazuma sighed jerking on the leash to take his dog home.

"I AM NOT YOUR DOG!!!!" Nora bellowed as he was drug home.

_All the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere _

_And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air _

_And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing _

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need _

_Won't you please bring my baby to me... _

Getting home Nora and Kazuma stripped on Kazuma's bedroom. Peeling off their soaking wet clothes to change into something dry and warm. Kazuma slipped on a pair of loose black sweatpants and a loose fitting green sweater. Nora wearing only loose fitting gray sweatpants, his new festive and bright collar the leash hanging off of it. The two dried their hair with plush warm towel straight from the drier.

The two with it being later in the night went down stairs with the intent on making warm chocolate to drink. Nora having burned his hand on the stove leaving Kazuma to take over the task in making the drinks and also restarting the fireplace with some new kindling. Kazuma's parents sitting on the couch watching some Christmas comedy hearing miss Migari giggle every now and then.

Nora and Kazuma found their place in front of the fireplace both under the same heavy blanket for warmth, taking occasional sips from their hot chocolate. Prodding the fire with the iron prod. Talking occasional mostly teasing and occasional curses. Both boys getting kisses from Kazuma's mother as she bid them good night and told them not to stay up late poking at the fire.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_This is all I'm asking for _

_I just want to see my baby _

_Standing right outside my door _

_Oh I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is... You _

The duo of boys put the fire out and tried to walk up the stairs still under the same blanket finding it more difficult then usual. Clamoring up to Kazuma's room discarding the blanket on the floor. The silver haired demon made his way to the futon on the floor, suddenly Kazuma jerked on the leash yanking him over towards him. "What do you--?" Nora began before he was yanked into a firm kiss by Kazuma, his eyes dilated at the sudden kiss. Eventually letting himself deepen the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Kazuma before pushing him back into the soft mattress.

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby _

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed~! Until later~! CHU~!_


	3. Chapter 3

OMG KILL ME PLEASE!!! I've had this chapter done for a while now and am just now putting it up? WTF...guess i forgot....Damn it. Sorry bout that. And For my many grammer mistakes....What can I say other then I'm a prude XP so enjoy the chapter....

* * *

Chapter three: Ski resort.

Nora was surprised. Kazuma had forced him to play third wheel when his class field trip took a vacation to a ski resort. Along with the rest of his class, his teachers and fellow classmates weren't surprised when Nora, having gotten on a train. For the first time might Nora add. And meet them there at the resort.

It wasn't abnormal to see Kazuma with Nora in tow. Though the two often bickered, and some times were caught in awkward moments where they seemed to fail with words.

Like a few nights ago. After the ice skating escapades with the Liege. They. Well. Did something's in Kazuma's room. Cerberus had expected things to be different between them now. But Kazuma seemed to act like it never happened. Nothing had changed. he was still the same bothersome and irritable Kazuma Migari.

Nora sat in the large lobby on the floor in front of the large roaring fireplace. It had been a full hour since they had been here. Kazuma settling in his and Nora's shared room. Apparently the trip was going to last a full week, the students could ski and snowboard and hang out at the lodge with adult supervision.

Though Nora, technically being their by himself, didn't need adult supervision.

He sat before the fireplace watching the flickering flames. Nora perked up when a warm mug was held in his face. "Here" Kazuma mumbled handing the mug of chocolate to Nora, taking a seat next to Nora in front of the fire.

"Thanks" Nora mumbled quietly, Kazuma was sitting close to him, it felt odd. His shoulder brushing against Nora's sweater. The two sat alone in front of the fire, other students running around the lobby. Most heading out the doors dressed to ski in the snow. Though Kazuma was more content to just sight therewith Nora, in truth he loathed the cold weather. His fingers went numb, his face would get rosy, and it took forever for him to warm up.

Actually the school trip was during school's vacation, it was optional to spend a week of your Christmas holiday at the ski lodge. Kazuma's parents allowed him to go without much trouble, though Kazuma's mother insisted that Nora joined him. And surprisingly the fourteen year old teen didn't mind.

"Kazuma-san!" Koyuki called as she ran up to them, Yano and Fujimoto behind her. They looked dressed to go out in the snowy mountain resort. Kazuma looked up at the girl dressed in mainly pink and white snow clothes. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Yeah yer supposed to warm up AFTER you play in the snow" Yano scoffed. Kazuma glared at him and he flinched closing his mouth.

"Come on Kazuma-san, Nora-san. Get dressed and come play with us! It's no fun if you just sit there" she mused. Nora made a face up at her. What else could you possibly do in three foot of snow?

---

The foursome stood outside on a large sledding hill. Kazuma dressed in warmer clothes now, wearing a snug gray jacket with white fur around the hood. Nora wearing a similar emerald green jacket with a black fur lined hood. Both of them wearing layers of clothes. At first Nora hadn't thought he'd need much. But Kazuma insisted or rather demanded.

Helping him put on the proper amount of clothing. It got awkward when Kazuma checked the amount of pants he was wearing.

They stood at the top of a hill, Kazuma wearing a knitted pint beanie on his head. A gift from Koyuki. At which Nora giggled at. Yano and Fujimoto where the first to go down the huge hill on snow inner tubes they received from the lodge. Tumbling over off the tubes halfway down and rolled the rest of the way down the hill. Koyuki of coarse giggled getting ready to go next as the other two stumbled around at the base of the hill from laughing so hard.

"This is dumb" Kazuma mumbled as Koyuki flew down the hill on an inner tube. Nora smiled taking his chance. Surprising Kazuma by throwing an inner tube down and shoving Kazuma onto the tube. Hearing a curse before Nora kicked Kazuma and the tube down the hill next.

The silver haired demon laughed doubling over as Kazuma flew down the hill on an inner tube. The tube eventually tipped halfway down the hill leaving him to tumbled the rest of the way down. The other unnamed students who were sledding went down on the long and wide hill in clusters and groups. Cerberus watched as the three clamored up the hill at the far right of him carrying the tubes. Kazuma, or coarse was quietly seething and plotting his revenge.

Yano and Fujimoto surprisingly praised Nora for shoving Kazuma down the hill. Something they'd never have the courage to do.

Koyuki joining them pushing Kazuma and Nora together after Yano and Fujimoto went down the hill again. "Come on you guys your next" she mused. A double inner tube sled sitting on front of them. "Koyuki-san" Kazuma mumbled before he was pushed into the sled. Nora more the willingly sitting down on his side of the tube.

Once both seating though Kazuma trying to climb off the sled, Nora leaned over and pinned him down. Despite his protested and kicks in the stomach. Koyuki pushed them down the hill. Kazuma gasping in surprise whilst Nora laughed loudly screaming at the top of his lungs.

Once more the tube was rocked about on the uneven surfaces of the snow, sending Kazuma and Nora rolling off the sled. Kazuma was sent tumbling down the hill, rolling quickly in awkward positions down the hill. Nora tried to stand up and run down the hill only to fall forward and roll the rest of the way. Hearing Yano and Fujimoto laughing at them from not to far off. Koyuki sliding down the hill next on the tube reaching the bottom.

Kazuma stumbled out of a snow drift shaking the snow from his head. Nora stumbled up next to him trying to stifle his laughter. Reaching down to ruffle the snow out of Kazuma's hair, the human teen smacked his hand away leaning down to pick up the present from Koyuki. Stuffing it in his pocket. He had snow crammed everywhere, already starting to melt. Kazuma scoped up snow and threw the powder in Nora's face.

"What the hell!" the demon gasped as the cold powder flew in his face blinding him.

His hand automatically came out to grab a hold of Kazuma and throw him back in the snow drift. Though Kazuma being a little fast stepped to the side grabbing his extended arm he pilled Nora forward to throw him past himself into the snow. Thinking quickly as he went forward Nora extended is other arm wrapping it around Kazuma's waist yanking him down into the snow with him.

"No!" Kazuma gasped being yanked into the snow with Nora hearing his released laughter in his ear. Feeling his arms coiled around him pulling him closer to himself, the snow was cold but Kazuma could feel the heat emitting from underneath Nora's clothing. His laughter resonating.

It was a comfortable feeling. Feeling Nora's chin resting on the top of his hear, his throat still vibrating from laughter. Nora shut up when he felt Kazuma's warm lips pressed smoothly against his own. "Hmrf~!" Nora mumbled his eyes widening. Feeling Kazuma tightening his grip on the chest of his coat as he moved his mouth against Nora's.

Snapping out of his daze Nora closed his eyes and dive, he flicked his tongue out meeting with the wet tip of Kazuma's own tongue. Though more then willing to indulge in a full blown make out session, Kazuma thinking ahead taking advantage of Nora's currently occupied state. He quickly shoved himself away form Nora rolling across the snow before he jumped up and ran off leaving Nora to wonder what the hell happened.

"What the fu-" Nora mumbled before he climbed to his feet looking up seeing Kazuma already halfway up the hill. Shaking the snow out of his hair before he made his way up as well up the hill. The rest of the day involved running and sledding, playing in the snow. Getting tackled in the snow. And when the afternoon had come, Kazuma was freezing. His pants were soaked, his fingers were numb. His face was cold and he was shivering trying to keep his hands warm by breathing on them.

The group of kids now joined other school students near the lodge playing in the snow. Instead of skiing or snowboarding they snow played in the snow, pretty much everyman for themselves snowball fight. Though Kazuma was far to cold to do anything, his fingers numb and hard to move. He trip keeping his hands in his pockets but that didn't work well. "Shit" he wanted to go inside but, a group of students hide around the entrance and attack whoever go close to the door with snow. Unless they were adults.

Kazuma cupped his hands over his mouth and breathed into them trying to warm them up.

"Cold?" Nora asked shaking the snow out of his hair as he approached Kazuma. "Cold? That's and underestimate" Kazuma mumbled. Nroa flashed a small smile seeing Kazuma rubbing his hands together. He watched the fourteen year old boy try and tighten his hands into fists, his hands were pale and cold. "Here" Nora mumbled quietly reaching his warmer hands forward, coiling his warm hands and fingers around Kazuma's freezing hands.

He pulled them forward maneuvering his own and Kazuma's hands into Nora's jacket pockets. His thumbs rubbing in circles over the back of Kazuma's palm. It was significantly warmer near Nora. Inching closer to him until Kazuma and Nora were standing chest to chest in the open. Least he had an excuse, it was freaking freezing.

"If you this cold then go inside" Nora pointed out mocking Kazuma. The fourteen year old teen scowled out at the scenery.

"I would have gone inside an hour ago, but. You know what a group of snowball wielding students can do don't you?" Nora laughed a little. "Their guarding the door"

"I'm sweating! How are you cold?" Nora yelled, Kazuma's hands getting somewhat warmer now. Though he refused to remove his hands from their warm position. "Your running around like a moron whipping snow balls at people. I've just been just receiving the snowballs" Kazuma grumbled.

"Listen, my pants are soaked, my hands are numb and I can't feel my face. Whip that smile off your face" he seethed. Nora nuzzled his face in Kazuma's damp hair.

The smiling Nora only smiled wider. "You want to get inside?" he pressed.

"..Yes" Kazuma admitted after a while. "Want me to get you inside?" Nora pressed on enjoying teasing Kazuma. "Yes" Kazuma snapped despite his shivering.

"Alright then, Cause I got an idea" Kazuma blinked slowly. Nora+Nora's idead=failure. In the past anyway.

"Trust me?" Nora pressed.

"No" Kazuma deadpanned. "Too bad"

Kazuma walked without his source of warmth. Nora. With him towards the door. Expecting to be jumped by the other students. As he approached the stairs to the porch. The a group of students jumped out from behind trees and a manmade snow wall. "Kazuma Migari!" a student yelled with a big smile. Nora had better come through.

"Afternoon" Kazuma mumbled. "Prepare to eat snow!" the students yelled. He heard the offer.

"I approve" Kazuma muttered. Nora who was standing on the roof of the lodge, moved his hands as a powerful gust of wind blew from the symbol in front of his hands. It whipped downward at an angle blowing the pile of snow on the roof forward at the student below. Making it look like a pile of snow just flew off the roof and dog piled the students. Luckily Kazuma was not hit by the snow.

The surprised students were buried up to their neck in the snow mound, yelling in surprise. Kazuma sighed and walked up over the mound of snow past the students, jumping off onto the stairs beginning to walk up them. "See it worked!" Nora mused now sitting on the edge of the roof. Kazuma looked up at him when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Guess it did" Kazuma agree some what thankful. Nora jumped off the roof landing in front of Kazuma with a heavy thud. Leading Kazuma back inside, it was noticeably warmer inside. Imedeatly heading to their shared room, Kazuma quickly stripping his wet clothes putting on dry ones, Nora doing the same. Kazuma slipped on snug black skinny jeans and a snug black sleeveless turtle neck sweater.

Nora putting on snug gray jeans and a snug black tang top. It was toasty in the lodge, Kazuma warming up pleasantly quickly. Getting the feeling back in his limbs, mainly his fingers. Bending his fingers in and out looking down at his hands, Kazuma happy with the results he let his hands hall back to his side.

He glanced over at Nora who was leaning casually against the wall across the room. "Hungry?" Kazuma mumbled. The silver haired demon practically jumped off the wall. "Starving!" he ran past Kazuma snagging his arm and yanking him out the door.

The two picked out food with chopsticks, Nora having an awful time trying to use the damned utensil. Sitting on the floor at short table across from each other. "What's that?" Nora sked at what Kazuma was picked up the chopsticks. Nora asked that question at every kind of food Kazum had picked up so far.

Since he had mostly been scarfing down the sushi with his hands. "Burdock spaghetti" Kazuma informed him.

He picked up some of the food skillfully with the sticks, surprisingly holding it up. Leaning over the table he held it up for Nora to try. "What's it taste like?" Nora pressed staring down at noodles presented before him. "Just eat them" Kazuma urged.

Hesitantly Nora opened his mouth letting Kazuma put the food into his mouth. Pulling them off the wooden sticks Nora chewed them before swallowing nodding about the food. "it's good"

"And good for you" Kazuma added quietly munching on his own share of food. Eventually Nora tried to get Kazuma to eat something. "Come on" Nora urged. Kazuma made a face.

Apparently Kazuma hated whatever it was Nora was trying to give to him. Eventually Nora ate it on his own. "What about sushi? Do you like Sushi?" Nora asked. Kazuma sighed.

"Yes" he sighed.

"What's your favorite food anyway?" Cerberus asked. "Big mac's" Kazuma answered. Nora stopped blinking for a moment. Kazuma liked fatty fast food? "A-are you being serious?" it was hard to believe. "I like cola too" Kazuma added. Nora nodded in understanding.

"Satisfied?" Kazuma asked. Nora smirked. "Aren't I supposed to be asking you that?" he whispered huskily, a smug smirk on his face. Kazuma froze for a second. Was Nora hitting on him?

Nora slowly raised his hand. Kazuma, despite his refusal, felt a slight blush creep up onto his face as the hand neared. "You going to eat that?" Nora suddenly asked pointing down to a piece of sushi on the plate.

"N-no" Kazuma stuttered.

Nora raised his eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" Nora asked as he ate the sushi.

"Nothing" Kazuma sighed. The rest of the meal was left awkward. Kazuma glanced over at Nora seeing him take spoon of spicy curry. "Ah! Nora" Kazuma warned. Nora stopped. "What?"

"That stuffs hot"

"So what I'll blow on it" Nora pointed out. Kazuma's face twitched in annoyance. "No that way, I meant definition number three, it's very spicy" Kazuma grumbled. Nora blinked looking down at the reddish colored curry in the spoon.

He inched it towards his mouth. "Eat it I don't care,…idiot" he mumbled. He watched carefully as Nora ate the spoon full of hot curry. He waited for a moment, the two sitting quietly for the response. "Hot?" Kazuma asked. Nora suddenly dropped the spoon causing Kazuma to raise an eyebrow.

"FUCK!" Nora yelled as he jumped up from the table. Hands over his mouth. Kazuma jumped a the outburst. He then looked around himself seeing the giggling faces of the other inhabitants of the room. "Stop yelling!" Kazuma hissed.

"FUCK YOU KAZUMA! This shits fucking hot! Fuck" Nora yelled. "Eat bread then you moron!" Kazuma snapped back.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS BREAD GOING TO DO!" Nora screamed. Kazuma grabbed a loaf of bread and shoved it in Nora's face. The whole room was trying to stifle their laughter whilst Kazuma was trying to stuff the bread down Nora's throat. Eventually getting Nora to calm down, the heat in his mouth lighting.

He spat the large piece of bread out onto his plate.

Nora then glanced around himself seeing the people staring with amused grins. "Kazuma…I'm full" he mumbled awkwardly.

"I thought you'd say that" he sighed in return.

---

The two sat relaxing in their room, laying on their beds. Kazuma was reading something. Nora was laying on his back on his bed, his one leg hanging off the edge of the bed. The other bent, the sole of his foot on the bed. His arms folding behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Kazuma laid on his back holding the book up in the air. Though he kept thinking back to that night they shared in his bed room.

He didn't know why the fuck his mind was on that but it was. It was weird. In a good way. He'd always swore he'd never beg anyone for anything. But that night. Though Nora had been willing to do A LOT of things. He remembered those focused dual colored eyes looking down on him. His smooth hands roaming over his skin.

His whole body trembled as his hips rose to meet his hand.

Nora grinding him into the bed.

He twisted his eyes closed with an annoyed look on his face. Trying to focus on his book. He eventually felt the tightening feeling, his eyes widening at the realization. "Fuck" he whispered closing his legs trying to make the feeling go away.

He rolled over on his side his back facing Nora's bed. He tightened his legs together trying to stop the…well hardness. "Hey" Nora called over. _"Fuck…fuck no…' _

"Hey Kazuma" he felt the depression on the bed behind him, Nora leaned over him. "hey you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Kazuma grumbled keeping his legs tightly closed. This fucking sucked. "You sure?" Nora pressed. His hand being placed on Kazuma's elbow. Sending electrical pulses through his body, his member throbbed as the same hands touched his naked elbow.

"Ngh.." Kazuma quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Cursing himself for letting it slip. "Kazuma?" Nora asked shaking his shoulder. "Stop touching me!" Kazuma snapped. Nora removed his hand and looked down at him blinking in confusion. This look on his face. Was strangely familiar.

His face was twisted up, he was trying to hold his breath. His face was red sweetly with a blush. Oh now he remembered it. His eyes widened. Oh?

"Kazuma…are you…" Nora swallowed. "…Hard?"

"N-no" Kazuma denied. Nora smirked down at him. "Yes you are. Why are you" he purred moving closer to Kazuma. "Y-you're a bastard" Kazuma mumbled. The silver haired demon smirked leaning closer to Kazuma, pressing his mouth on his shoulder. "Come on Kazuma, quite being shy about it" Nora pressed.

Kazuma didn't want to admit his weakness, after being completely dominated by Nora.

That's right, though the feeling was incredible he felt utterly weak under Nora. Nroa had reduced him to a moaning beggar. All his pride tossed aside for just a few hours of pleasure and pain. He felt like his position as master had been compromised.

"Hey what's the matter?" Nora asked after his long silence. "Just leave me alone!" Kazuma hissed. Nora made a face. "Okay, okay I won't tease you anymore" Nora offered. He watched Kazuma suffered beside him, without thinking. Then again when did Nora ever think? He leaned down a placed a kiss on the space just below Kazuma ear.

"S-stop" Kazuma whimpered. He cursed his body for betraying him. Cerberus flicked out his tongue licking along the shell of his ear. "S-stop it" he shuddered. Cerberus nipped his ear lobe, tracing his tongue over the shell shortly after.

"Stop it! Damn it" Kazuma yelled, he swung his one arm back to hit Nora. The silver haired demon caught him by the wrist.

"Stop what? Isn't this what you want?" Nora probed. "No, I don't!!" Kazuma roared back. "I don't WANT anything from you! So stop touching me" Nora glared at him.

"You don't…what the fuck!?" he snapped just as angry. What the hell was that supposed to mean? that both those times he and Nora made love. It hadn't meant anything? So he was only good when Kazuma wanted to have sex? When Kazuma made the first move. He didn't know why that hurt him, but it did. He should have known it would turn out like this.

"I just don't get you Kazuma…what's the matter…besides to hard on thing" Nora whispered still holding his wrist. "I don't have a problem" Kazuma snapped. "…Let go of my wrist" he mumbled deciding to lay and let the moment pass.

Nora released his wrist sighing, he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. Kazuma who still laid curled up in an awkward position, sighed closing his eyes. "I don't' get you…" Nora mumbled again. Kazuma glanced at his back from over his shoulder.

"Nobody gets me…" he grumbled. "Then tell me, then" Nora pressed leaning over Kazuma again. The charcoal haired teen frowned and closed his eyes. "No…" Nora smirked a little.

"Tell me what's wrong" he demanded. Kazuma had a disgusted look on his face. "Or I'll touch you inappropriately until you do" Kazuma glared venomously at him. "You wouldn't fucking dare" Kazuma hissed. Nora raised an eye brow at him, his hand slowly reaching for his legs to pry them apart.

"N-no don't' do that!" Kazuma snapped as Nora tried to pull his legs apart.

"I forbid!" Nora choked feeling himself short on breath. Almost falling off the bed, receiving a shove from Kazuma which pushed him off the bed. "ouch…" the demon whined rubbing his neck. The red holiday collar still on his neck.

He flicked the golden bell dangle on the front of the crimson collar. "Your just being difficult now" Nora sighed, closing his eyes before looking up at Kazuma.

"Why do you even care mutt" Kazuma grumbled.

"You…know…I don't really know. I guess, we're connected some how" though Nora normally have some issues with openly admitting his feelings, but this case was a little different. He swallow his pride for the time being in an effort to help Kazuma. Why he didn't know.

"I think…also we've gone past the boundaries that friends shouldn't…if we even ever ere friends" Nora sighed awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"I don't want my position to be compromised" Kazuma sighed quietly. "What do you mean?" Nora pressed leaning on the edge of the bed. "Use smaller words Kazu, working on half a brain" he teased halfheartedly.

"I don't…want to be inferior…" Nora blinked stupidly. "Under you"

Nora smiled in understanding. "So you want to be on top?"

"Why does everything that comes out of your mouth sound dirty?" Kazuma grumbled. Nora laughed a little. "I think your a little feminine, being the uke suits you best" Nora smirked. Kazuma didn't answer him.

"But…lets try something different then…tell me what you want me to do" he cooed crawling up onto the bed.

The silver haired demon leaned over him, placing his chin on his shoulder. "What ever you want. Tell me and I'll do it"

"That very unlike you, what brought on this change?" Kazuma asked.

"Like you say: the ability to change is admirable attribute" Nora cooed kissing his shoulder. "I...just hold me" Kazuma mumbled. He felt the bed depress as Nora positioned himself, pressing the front of his body against Kazuma's back. His arms coiling around his form, pulling him close. The two stayed like that for a long while.

"Nora…"

"Yeah..?"

"Thank you"

* * *

. .....eh?


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter.

* * *

Chapter four: Caught under the mistletoe

Kazuma let his eyes fluttered open, the light from the sun through the indrawn windows disturbed his sleep. He laid on his side the blanket covering him somewhat haphazardly. Blinking away the sleep, his tired chocolate eyes meeting dual colored iris. The owner of those eyes leaned in placing a light chaste kiss on his master mouth.

"Good morning" Nora mumbled before sitting up in the bed scratching his head. "I forbid" Nora gagged and toppled off the bed choking on the floor. "Morning mutt" Kazuma grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom.

"DAMN IT KAZUMA!" Nora bellowed. Kazuma smirked as he closed the door behind himself.

After Kazuma had showered cleaning himself up, brushing his teeth and getting dressed again. Busying himself with drying his hair. Nora disappearing behind the bathroom door to take his shower. Kazuma took relatively longer showers then Nora.

"What's on the schedule today you stupid human?" Nora mocked drying his hair. "I forbid" was Kazuma's reply. Needless to say what happened to Nora. "What do you mean exactly by a schedule?" Kazuma questioned sitting on the edge of the messy bed. The other was clean since they hadn't really used it at all. They had fell asleep in the same bed apparently.

"I assumed you where on some kind of schedule" Nora grunted form his place on the floor, laying on his back. "No. to be truthful I never really make schedules. Life is to unpredictable to make one" the human sighed pretending to be more occupied with his book.

"Ever since a certain dog in a box showed up" he added. Nora smirked.

"Yeah…no. I only mentioned the schedule thing cause you know Koyuki is going to drag you off someplace again" Nora pointed out. "You know your little girl friend" he teased. Kazuma scowled.

"She's not my girl friend" he grumbled nonchalantly.

"Really? I think she likes you" Nora pointed out.

"And so…" Kazuma trailed off deciding against it. The silver haired demon raised a thin brow at him. "And what about the Dark Liege?" Kazuma quickly changed the subject. "She seems to like you a lot too"

"The Dark Liege? She's creepy. Our relationship. If there even is one is strictly business" Nora mumbled.

"Don't you mean dog and master?" Kazuma sneered.

"Thought master was your title?" Nora teased with a smirk. Kazuma furrowed his brow. "I've come to think I'm merely a babysitter" the fourteen year old teen pointed out turning a page in his book.

"Babysitter eh? The only baby here is you" Nora smirked.

"And how exactly am I the baby Nora?" Kazuma sneered. Nora was taken back for a moment, his name on Kazuma's tongue sounded strange. "They say your only as old as you feel"

"In your case you're a grubby old man!" Nora yelled comically laughing folding his hands behind his head. The dual haired teen made a face at his disobedient dog.

"I'm hardly an old man.."

"Yeah you are! Your boring, you don't do regular teen things. Like get in trouble. You Do all your school work. Behave in class. Eat your vegetables. Frown on rowdy classmates. You're an old man in every way you look at it" Nora pointed out. He suddenly felt a heavy weight on his stomach, opening his eyes to see Kazuma straddling his mid section.

"I'm not an old man Nora, I've got plenty life left in me, I'm simply mature." Kazuma grumbled with a blank expression though he was inwardly seething. The silver haired demon only smirked. "Show me" he challenged huskily.

"No" Kazuma mumbled slightly embarrassed but he didn't show it. "I don't-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You don't want your _position _compromised. But it's like I said. You're the master"

"I don't want to be your master" Kazuma said quickly. "Then…what?" Nora questioned a little confused. "I want to be your equal" the teen mumbled.

"My equal…?" the demon asked slowly as if not understanding. "That's what I said" Kazuma mumbled. The two were quiet for a moment staring deeply at each other. Uncomfortable with the moment Kazuma shifted his weight to stand up, only to be snagged by Nora. He was pulled back down to sit on his hips.

"What are you?" Kazuma grumbled, Nora sat up wrapping his arms around the small of Kazuma's back refusing to let him leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Nora pointed out. Leaning in close, the tips of their noses grazing each other. Being always the impatient one, Nora clamped his mouth over Kazuma's. The latter recoiled in his grasp as a reaction, his small weak protests went muffled by and chaste kiss.

Releasing his quarry Nora smiled slightly looking at the ruffled expression on Kazuma's face. With random laughter Nora yanked Kazuma to the side the two falling over on their sides. "Ugh…Nora" Kazuma grumbled trying to push away from him.

"What's the rush? Stay awhile. Gramps" Nora teased holding their midsection together with his arms. Kazuma glared at Nora in response. But eventually he gave up on glaring. "I'll show you just how old I am" Kazuma grumbled before leaning in to kiss Nora on the lips instead. Kazuma worked his hands under Nora's arms coiling them around to hold onto his shoulder blades.

Starting a slow make out session on the floor wrapped in each other's arms. Biting a nipping at each others lips in response whilst holding each other tight to get impossibly closer.

It felt nice just to be that close. The suddenly flew open causing Kazuma to jump still ducked safely out of sight behind the bed on the floor with Nora.

"Kazu-kun" Koyuki called. "Lets go get some breakfast" she mused. Kazuma sat up revealing himself from behind the bed. "Oh.. What are you doing on the floor Kazuma?" she asked.

Yano and Fujimoto standing next to her. Nora sat up shortly after Kazuma stood up. "Oh Nora, were you guys wrestling on the floor?" she asked laughing.

"No…I slipped and Nora tried to help me up" Kazuma lied smoothly. Nora smirked devilish in response sitting on the floor reclined against the side of the opposite bed.

"Come on we're hungry" Yano groaned.

"Starving…" Fujimoto mumbled. "Same" Nora pointed out. Kazuma obviously outvoted moved to get his shoes. The group cheered save for Fujimoto, Nora retrieving his shoes as well. Bounding out the door. Koyuki grabbing his arm in one hand and Kazuma's in the other to lead them down the hall.

Yano linking his arm with Nora and Fujimoto linking arms with Kazuma to walk in a line down the hall. What the hell. It was to damn early for this kind of thing.

Going into the more westernized dinning room they snagged a table for them all to sit around ordering breakfast. Koyuki and some girl with braided pigtails sat across from Kazuma and Nora who sat next to each other, Yano and Fujimoto sitting at opposite ends of the table.

Talking amongst themselves, mostly Nora though, Kazuma stayed quiet keeping to himself. When their meal came he ate it quietly and slowly. He suddenly chocked on his eggs when he felt a hand touch his inner thigh. "Kazuma are you alright?" Koyuki asked worriedly. Nora smirked and withdrew his hand looking at Kazuma innocently. Receiving a glare for good measure.

"I'm fine" he seethed. Yano and Fujimoto shuddered hoping they hadn't done anything to make him mad. Nora ate his pancakes accidentally spilling some of the syrup on his mouth. Rolling his eyes, Kazuma retrieved his napkin and reach up wiping the mess of his face.

The table froze for a moment at the strange mannerism. Nora made a face, wrinkling his nose. Realizing his mistake he whacked Nora with the napkin. "The hell Kazuma!" Nora yelped rubbing his nose. Koyuki giggled while the girl with pigtails rolled her eyes.

Slumping in his seat, he ate his food hating for acting in such a girly romantic way. People only did that stuff in movies. Nora smirked devilishly in response returning to eating his food. The group talked about skiing and possibly sledding again. Oh joy. Another field day in the frozen wasteland. He'd much rather spend his entire evening in a hot steaming bath. Nora on the other hand made no real plans for the afternoon. Though he seemed interested in playing in the snow like a stupid brat.

Koyuki of coarse tried to get Kazuma to agree to play in the snow, though he declined giving no reasons why. Koyuki played with Nora's collar finding it entertaining and adorable. You know the red leather one with the bell on it. Nora said it was a gift and said nothing else about it.

After breakfast, a long, terrible breakfast filled with lustful glances from Nora and groping. And after hours over hours of playing in the snow until every layer of Kazuma's clothes were soaked through. Along with Nora's. The two freezing their asses off they retreated inside. Yeah that nice hot bath sounded so good right now.

Walking into the room, Nora shutting the door behind himself. As soon as he was in the room Kazuma had began stripping his clothes in front of Nora. The silver haired demon stood leaning up against the door watching Kazuma as he pulled up on the edges of his last shirt revealing his stomach. Catching his stare Kazuma pulled the shirt back down. "I forbid" with a jerking motion Nora gasped and fell over.

"Don't be a pervert" Kazuma grumbled. "I was not!" Nora argued back from his place on the floor. Standing up he began taking his clothes off as well. Tossing their wet clothes in a pile on the floor. Now standing in their last layer of pants and nothing else.

"It's okay to look" Nora added in after a while. Kazuma glanced over his shoulder at Nora. "It means I'm interested" he explained confidently. Kazuma rolled his eyes.

"I don't know weather I should feel insulted or praised because it doesn't take much to catch your interest" he insulted. "Oh shut it!" Nora snapped back. Grumbling to himself he got a bit of an idea. "…Wanna bathe together?" he asked already loving the idea. Kazuma glanced over his shoulder at him again as he routed through the drawers for warm and dry clothes for them. Normally his quick response would be a definite no. But he nearly flipped out mentally when he found himself seriously thinking about it.

"Kazuma?" Nora said again trying to get his attention. "If the waters to hot then I'm kicking you in the head" Kazuma grumbled refusing to make eye contact with him. Blinking slowly it finally hit Nora that, that had been Kazuma's way of saying. Yes. Smiling to himself he walked into the bathroom. The bathtub was defiantly big enough for two people. Closing the door behind him, Nora began running the bathwater. Making sure it was warm but not to hot. But warm enough to not get cold quickly. Toasty would be a good way to put it.

Moving his hands around the edge of the tub as he tried adjusting the water just right. His elbow knocked over a strangely open thing of bubble bath. Blinking stupidly down at the pouring flow of purple goopy fluid. The silver haired demon eventually set the upset bottle back up right. Quickly a mass of white sweet smelling flowers bubbles began to quickly form and hide the water below.

Staring down at the tub, he wondered if he broke it. Was bathwater supposed to have bubbles in it? "…Is his some kind of joke?" Kazuma grumbled from behind Nora as he walked into the bathroom. Slowly closing the door behind him.

"…I dunno" Nora said truthfully. He had originally thought Nora was trying to seduce him with kinky bath bubbles. But then he remembered that this was Nora he was talking about. He didn't have the brain capacity to try something like that. Either way it wouldn't have worked. Kazuma wasn't a slut.

Well not really anyway. Well. It was hard to explain. So lets just say he was a little needy. But it's not like he'd ever fall for such an attempt at wooing him. Even if it was from Nora. He'd do it when he wanted to. No sooner. "I forbid" Nora fell over gagging again on the floor. Saying it again Nora continued to choke on the floor. Eventually the pain went away letting Nora crawl to his hands and knees. He looked around the room until he looked back at the tub seeing Kazuma already nestled and privacy hidden under the bubbles.

Fucking little bastard. "Well done mutt, the temperatures to my liking" Kazuma sighed lifting his dripping hand out of the water and shaking the bubbles off. "…good for fucking you" Nora spat. Kazuma leaned back against the back of the tub, leaning his head against the cool tile behind him looking at Nora with a blank stare.

Finally standing up Nora reaching his hands down to pulled down his pants. Kazuma's face visibly changed to slight shock. Once the pants were discarded carelessly on the floor, his face heated up as Nora reaching to remove his underwear.

Quickly glancing away from Nora completely. He closed his eyes trying to keep a straight face as he heard Nora slip into the tub across from him. Sighing happily Nora leaned back against the opposite side of the tub. His dual colored eyes glancing at Kazuma who slowly lifted his head to finally look at Nora. Smirking Nora flicked bubbles and water at Kazuma.

He winced with an annoyed expression as the water and soup hit his nose. Smirking, Nora blew more bubbles at the latter. "You can be very annoying you know, stray dog" Kazuma grumbled as he raised his wet and soap covered hand to try and rub the water and soap away.

Though the soap on his hand only got more on his face. Swearing under his breath he shook off the soap and rubbed the bubbles away with his more dry and clean hand. Nora chuckled a little only to rechive a frown from Kazuma.

"I still have yet to punish you properly for you behavior at breakfast" He grumbled. Nora only smirked. "What are you going to do spank me?" the demon asked, flicking more bubbles at the teen. "…I'll make sure to punish you severely for you disobedience"

Nora smirked and shifted and moved forwards Kazuma. "Hey, stay on your own side of the tub" The human growled pushing Nora back by his naked collar bone. Nora only moved closer to Kazuma. They had only been this close naked when they were making love. It was alright for Kazuma then, but right now it was really weird. Honestly why did he agree to this again?

Oh that's right his perverted teenage brain and hormones wanted to see Nora naked. "Will you back off" Kazuma growled shoving at Nora who barely budged. Even though he was the exact same height as Nora now, the demon was obviously stronger.

"Why so shy all the sudden?" Nora asked quirking a brow at him. Kazuma frowned. "I'm not shy, I just like my space" he growled back. "Space? You didn't seem to mind close contact a few nights ago" Nora purred leaning his face closer to Kazuma's. "Fuck you" Kazuma growled back. Kazuma then remembered the fastest way to beat Nora despite his lack of physical strength.

"I-"

"Say that phrase and I'll grab your co-"

"Don't be vulgar" Kazuma hissed at Nora's unfinished threat. "What don't like it?" Nora pressed himself closed to Kazuma who lifted his other hand to try and keep him back. "I'll. Touch. Your. Co-"

"Nora" Kazuma growled warning him. Nora smirked devilishly. "Cock"

"I forbid" Nora gasped and sloshed back in the tub from the pain in his neck. The water splashed Kazuma soaking his face and hair with bubbles and water. Coughing from the constriction Nora glared at Kazuma. "Stay" Kazuma demanded like he was a dog.

"Damn it! I am not a dog!" Nora yelled splashing water at Kazuma soaking his hair further. The human teen rubbed his face trying to get some of the white soup off his face. Nora then smirked at his face. "…You know…you look hot covered in white stuff. It's a good look for you" he mocked. Honestly he'd never learn. Kazuma glared darkly at him before saying I forbid once more causing the demon the flail splashing water out of the tub. Honestly, Kazuma knew he was NOT going to be the one to clean up this mess. Waiting it out until Nora stopped his flailing and coughing.

"Do you like seeing me in pain or something?" Nora grumbled. "You bring it all on yourself" Kazuma informed him nonchalantly. "So? I like to hit on you, why should I be punished for that. It's not like your ever going to hit on me, somebody has to do it" Nora explained his logic. To Kazuma it sounded ridiculous.

"You don't need to hit on people like that" Kazuma grumbled.

"Oh? Then how should I?" Nora asked genuinely interested. Kazuma was left at a loss of words. Was there a different method to boys who hit on other boys? Or was it the same as heterosexual relationships? "Kazu-I'm waiting" Nora teased with a sly expression. "I forbid" Nora choked again almost drowning. "Stupid dog ruined his bath, clean up this mess" Kazuma said dryly over Nora's screaming as he exited the tub and retrieved a towel to cover his waist.

"Fucking…little….underage…shrimp…" Nora grumbled as he exited the tub after Kazuma. Well that was short lived.

---

"Where's Kazuma?" Koyuki asked Yano and Fujimoto who were sitting out in the lobby with the rest of the students. The lobby was decorated for Christmas, a large pine tree in the room near the fireplace. Decorated in tinsel and lights. "Don't know, don't care" Fujimoto said truthfully as he sipped on the hot chocolate, Koyuki leaned forward on the back of the large cured sofa.

"They're both late, they know about the Christmas party exchange right?" she asked. "I don't know" Fujimoto told her again getting a little frustrated. He knew that Koyuki had gotten Kazuma a gift despite his request not to. And he knew all to well about her little crush on the demon president.

The bustling lobby was filled with chatter from the students and teachers. All exchanging gifts and laughing. Moments later Kazuma and Nora entered the busy lobby. Late for the party of coarse. To be honest Kazuma had forgotten all about it until something Nora said reminded him.

Nora glanced around the heavily packed lobby. "…Why do humans love Christmas so much? Seems stupid to me" Nora grumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets as he leaned his back against the threshold of the large archway leading from the hall into the lobby. Kazuma stopped as well and looked up at him.

"Why in such a bad mood mutt? Couldn't catch your tail?" Kazuma mocked in a monotone. Nora glared down at him. "Will you stop with the dog jokes already, your like a fucking broken record" he grumbled. "Then don't let them get under your skin so easily" Kazuma informed him.

Nora was about to retort when someone yelled at them from across the room. "CAUGHT UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" a student yelled getting everyone's attention who was around them.

"Misa-what?" Nora snapped. Kazuma glanced up seeing the offending plant over their heads in the doorway.

"You guys have to kiss!" a student yelled. And soon a cheer started. The room filled with a rhythmic cheering and giggling. "Kazuma…what the fuck?" Nora asked looking down at him.

"It's tradition, if your caught under mistletoe then you have to kiss whoever is standing under it with you at the time" he explained. Nora turned away closing his eyes. "Tch, that so fuck-"

"Stray dog" Kazuma deadpanned. "Wha-?" Nora looked back to him only to have Kazuma press his mouth against his own. His eyes widened drastically at the action. The room cheered while others seemed a little disgusted.

Slowly breaking away keeping his mouth close to Nora's gaping one. With a smirk Kazuma leaned in to whisper in Nora's ear. "Merry Christmas, stray dog" he whispered to a to shocked to move Cerberus.

END


End file.
